Dear Diego
by ComatoseButterfly
Summary: Mia's letters to Diego as she heads out to her second case, unable to go see him in hospital - it upset her too much seeing him in a coma. In Tribute to today, it being the exact date of Mia Fey's first trial.


Dear Diego

**Today we celebrate Mia Fey's first trial - On February 16th, 2012, Mia Fey's life was set to be completely changed forever. So this is the outcome of the case, because I didn't know what else to write about in tribute to the lovely lady (and of course Diego), so I thought maybe a nice Miego fic might be good enough. It's only short, but enjoy~ ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diego...<em>

I flipped my pen frantically, trying to think of what to put. It wasn't like he was ever going to read it, so I didn't understand why I was so scared to write everything I felt into one letter and keep it close to my heart - keep him close to my heart - when he was probably never going to wake up again. He'd been there for me, being everything I wasn't being to him now. Supportive, helpful, keen to give me a tip or two when I needed it most. And here I was, not even being able to write a letter to a man that could never see daylight again.

I'd been to see him a few weeks ago, but it only depressed me. Seeing him laying, deathly still in his bed, completely hopeless. It brought too many tears to my eyes, and I just knelt beside him, clutching one of his hands between both of mine, sobbing like I was a widow at her husband's funeral. We weren't married and he wasn't exactly dead, but the resemblance I had in that moment to Mom at Dad's funeral was just uncanny.

She'd knelt on the floor, her hands holding her body up from the ground and cried across his grave. I'd been holding Maya at the time, who wore a confused expression on her face, and Aunt Morgan was shouting at Mom.

"Get up, now!" She had scolded, "You are a strong woman, Misty! You're a Fey, you need to stand up like one - with some dignity. This is exactly what you get for getting so close to a man, honestly. It only brings heartbreak."

I had felt like slapping her then. I still did, as I sat there on the office desk, reminiscing. Great, I thought to myself, hanging my head and burying it in my hands. Stop thinking about that bitch at a time like this, Mia.

_"Pull yourself together, woman, or you'll lose your right to become Master of Kurain."_

Aunt Morgan had said the same to me when Mom disappeared. Quite frankly with my Mom gone and all, I couldn't care less whether I had a "right to become Master of Kurain" or not. She was a cold, evil woman - I'd figured that much out back then. But I didn't understand why she never seemed to fully leave us alone. She had 3 children, only one of which ever saw her. Maybe she was jealous of Mom? Maybe she wanted more kids?

Whatever, I wasn't here to think about Aunt Morgan. I was supposed to be writing some letters to Diego, in the hope he would one day be well enough to read them (although of course I wasn't going to let him).

_ I wonder how you're doing? If you can sense things or not? I know you're in a coma, but I read a lot about them, and some people can still hear and smell and everything. I hope you're not one of those people. I don't want you to have seen me in the state I was in a few weeks ago, or know I've not been visiting._

_ I'm trying to figure out who killed you. Along with that Redd White following I've been doing for a few years now. I want to bring you and my Mom to justice._

I crossed out the "I want to" part and put "will" in it's place. This was my promise to them both. My vow to the love of my life and my probably-dead Mom.

Why did life hand me so many lemons that refused to make good lemonade?

_There's so much I want to tell you, I don't think I can get it all down on one piece of paper, but I'll try. I want to tell you how lonely I am at night. I know we never lived together or anything, but I miss the warmth of your body around mine when we stayed together occasionally. I have no one to wrap their arms around me, stroke my hair and call me "kitten" anymore. And honestly? It sucks. I only have Maya to keep me company now._

I laughed a little, realizing what I just implied. I turned the full stop into a comma and continued to write.

_but obviously that's not the same. She's only young, too. 13 years old and I'm leaning on her like a fool! I bet you could never imagine "headstrong kitten Mia Fey" leaning on her younger sister for advice and a shoulder to cry on, could you? That makes me feel like a failure and a disappointment to you, but what can I do when I'm no longer with you? You were my world, Diego. Along with everything I could never be, lawyer- and personality-wise. I miss you. Loads and loads. But it kills me to visit you, so I'm sorry I haven't been doing._

It was true. I wanted to see him so badly it made my heart twinge, but the problem was I wanted to see the real him. The cheerful, fun-to-be-around him. Not the cold-as-ice, motionless him that lay in a coma in the Hotti Clinic. Having a boyfriend within inches of death's grasp was worse than having no boyfriend at all. Maybe even worse than him just being dead.

_But please don't think_ _I don't love you, because I do. So, so much. So please, Diego. Whatever you do, you can't leave me. You have to keep hanging on, no matter what, okay? I'll do the same, and I'll also keep pursuing this murderer of yours. And then one day we'll be together again, that murdering scum in a solitary confinement cell where they belong. And I even have a hunch who it is!_

_ Your Kitten,_

_ Mia Fey_

I wrote so many kisses at the end it was insane. My grip around the pen tightened, and I had to pull it away from the paper so I didn't scribble across all my feelings as I cried over the page. The tears made little damp patches on the paper, but I didn't care as long as I had the note all safe. I folded it into four and placed it carefully into my pocket. Then I took out a tissue and blew my nose, drying the tears from my eyes and trying to think positively to crack a smile.

"Go get them in court today, Mia. For Diego's sake." I whispered to myself as I left the office. Dahlia Hawthorne - Her name had been in the court record. And if she committed this new crime, too, it meant I had just one other charge to pin on her.


End file.
